The present invention relates to a control unit for controlling a strobe light or the like, in particular for use in an alarm system or an emergency locator.
Strobe lights or flashing lamps are often used to indicate that at a particular location assistance of any kind is needed. This may be the case for instance in emergency situations where such an indicator functions as a direct guide to the respective premises.
A strobe light serving as an indicator means is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,012,507 wherein it is used in connection with a telephone activated emergency system. For controlling the strobe light, a monitoring circuit is provided to turn on the light if and only if a predesignated sequence of digits is dialled from a telephone set to which the monitory circuits is connected.